


When I Close My Eyes, All the Stars Align

by oops_bulls_hi_t



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I wrote this a while ago, M/M, Nightmares, im really bad at tags, im sorry, its really short, none of the other boys are in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_bulls_hi_t/pseuds/oops_bulls_hi_t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up from a nightmare and Harry and him talk. I'm really bad at summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Close My Eyes, All the Stars Align

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple months ago and it's been sitting in my notes since. It's really short but it's short and sweet. This is the first one shot I've ever written so I'm sorry if it's bad.

I'm called into the management building, I'm feeling the same nerves I always feel before I go to see them. I walk up into the building and the lady at the front desk points me in the direction of the office I am way to familiar with. I sit down in the chair in front of the desk, then the chair turns around, and I'm staring into the cold eyes of Harry Mangee. 

"What do you want this time?" I ask him coldly. 

"You need to break up with Harry," he says flatly. 

"You can't make me do that, he's my fiancé I will never leave him I promised him," I start screaming at him. 

"You can't be engaged to Harry," I'm about to cut him off when he keeps talking, "if you're going to be married to Eleanor."

I shoot out of bed. My breathing is heavy, I look to my side to see Harry I grab onto his arm, accidentally awaking him. 

Harry looks at my face, "Babe, are you okay?"

I shake my head, "I had a nightmare."

He holds me even tighter, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I was called into the management office, and," I start crying. 

"It's okay baby, you don't have to tell me," Harry says pulling me closer to his chest. 

We sit like that for a couple minutes when I finally tell him what happened, "They said we had to break up,and," I start crying into Harry's chest again an he is playing with my hair, "I had to marry Eleanor."

"It's okay baby," he starts soothing me, "I will never let that happen to us. Ever. I promise that if management ever tells us to break up, we will just start dating behind their backs." 

I smile up at him, "You would love being such a bad ass wouldn't you?" 

He wipes away my tears, "Anything for you."


End file.
